Back to you
by Carebeark5
Summary: George wants to surprise Annabeth


George smiled as he shoved the last of his bags into the trunk of the rental car. He couldn't wait to see the look on Annabeth's face when he showed up in Bluebell. The last time he talked to her was a few days ago and she had no idea he was coming home. Sure he had loved Nashville and his new career in the music industry was going great but it just wasn't the same without her there beside him.

They weren't together all that long and most people would tell him he was moving way too fast but he just knew, she was it for him. Perhaps it was because they had been friends for so long or it could be the result of her personality. She was without a doubt the quirkiest, most fun-loving and sweet woman he had ever met. 'My girl definitely wears her heart on her sleeve.' He thought to himself. You could always depend on her if you needed advice or just someone to talk to. And those were only a few of the reasons he loved her so much.

It had only been a few weeks since he had left Bluebell at her urging no less. She wanted him to follow his dreams and to not ever have regrets. But it was no use be just wasn't happy there, not without her there to share it with him. So he made the decision to come home, for good.

It was late by the time he reached the sign announcing that he was now entering Bluebell and he had never been more happy to be home. When he pulled up in front of her house he noticed all the lights were off. She was probably fast asleep by now but he climbed out of the car and made his way up the porch steps with a huge grin on his face. In a town the size of Bluebell everyone knew everyone else's business and a lot of people felt safe enough to keep their doors unlocked. If not they usually kept keys somewhere nearby just in case and he knew exactly where to find hers. She always kept it in the same spot, under a heavy clay gnome that's paint had been chipping for the last ten years. He had lost count of the times she had claimed she was going to repaint that thing.

Sure enough there it was. Unlocking the door he stepped inside and made his way down the hall. It was completely dark but he knew he could navigate this hall with his eyes shut. He stopped in the doorway of her bedroom and just stood there watching her for a second. Her silky hair was draped over the pillow and she slept in the middle of the large bed, limbs spread out in all directions. She always hogged the covers and stole his pillow in the night when he stayed over. He went over and knelt down beside the bed, then leaned down to kiss her.

She startled and jumped up causing her head to smack into his. "Ow!" he said clutching his forehead and rubbing the spot where he head had collided with his. She screamed and leapt out of bed immediately taking a defensive posture, ready to fight whoever had come into her home.

"Baby it's me." He told her as he reached for the light on her bedside table.

"George?"

"Im so sorry I scared you. I just wanted to surprise you."

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she crossed the bedroom and threw her arms around him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." She a said sniffling as she started to tear up.

"Aww don't cry sweetie."

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face in her silky hair. "How come you didn't tell me you were coming to visit?" she asked pulling away slightly so she could see his face.

"Not a visit. I'm home, for good."

"For good but I thought you loved it there?"

"I did but I love you more and I just wasn't happy there without you by my side. To share it all with me."

"Oh George. Are you sure because I don't want you to..."

"Regret not going, I know. And I won't because I went and I tried it but I would much rather be here in Bluebell, with you." he told her brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know what to say."

"Well I hoped you would be happy and perhaps unable to stop yourself from kissing me like theres no tomorrow." He teased her.

She laughed and jumped up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I love you so much George Tucker."

"And I love you Annabeth Nass."


End file.
